Kisechinderella
by Kiri Shota
Summary: Tak selamanya sang pemeran utama akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran #AnniversaryFFA


'**Kisechinderella'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Aomine x Kise / Aomine x Akashi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, ****Parody, (sedikit) ****Romance**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, TYPO, ****EYD Nyeleneh, ****Alur Mudah Ditebak, ****Alur Cepat, ****DAN LAINNYA.**

.

.

.

Pada zaman sekarang, hiduplah seorang lelaki cantik berumur 16 tahun yang biasa dipanggil Kisechinderella oleh kakak dan ibu tirinya. Ayahnya sudah dua tahun yang lalu meninggal untuk selamanya dan akhirnya lelaki pirang nan cantik itu dirawat –disiksa– oleh ibu tiri dan kakak-kakaknya.

Sebelum mendiang ayah meninggalkannya, beliau berpesan untuk selalu patuh dan nurut dengan perintah ibundanya. Kisechinderella atau yang dulu dipanggil dengan nama Ryota sih nurut-nurut saja. Secara dia kan anak yang baik dan selalu patuh sama perintah orang tua. Itu ceritanya waktu dia merasa ibunda tirinya masih bertingkah manis dan imut-imut kepadanya. Tapi sekarang –jangankan sekarang, setelah satu jam acara kematian ayahnya, ibunda tirinya langsung berubah sifatnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari yang imut-imut jadi amit-amit. Yang awalnya kalem jadi nakutin. Matanya yang awalnya berwarna sepasang ruby menjadi belang menakutkan. Bahkan setelah kematian ayahnya, Ryota tidak diperbolehkan lagi menggunakan nama marga Akashi, karena katanya dia nggak sudi satu marga dengan dirinya. Alhasil Ryota pun terpaksa mengganti nama marganya yang dulunya Akashi Ryota, sekarang menjadi Kise Ryota –ia ngambil marga dari mendiang ibunya.

Ryota sendiri sampai sekarang tak mengerti kenapa hanya dirinya yang sering disiksa oleh ibu tirinya. Bahkan ia juga tak mengerti kenapa Shintarou dan Atsushi yang statusnya adalah kakak kandungnya malah ikut-ikutan menyiksanya. Padahal selama ini ia sudah menjadi anak baik yang penurut. Jadi selama ini kakak-kakaknya hanya bertingkah manis kepada dirinya karena masih ada ayahnya saja?

Dan ketika ia cari lebih dalam lagi, Ryota pun menemukan alasan kenapa ibunda tirinya yang umurnya hanya selisih dua tahun lebih tua darinya mau menikahi ayahnya –Akashi Masaomi– yang umurnya sudah berkepala empat. Kalau bukan mengincar harta apalagi? Ditambah waktu itu ayahnya telah memiliki penyakit parah yang umurnya sudah bisa dihitung jari. Ini pasti kesempatan besar untuk ibundanya yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Akashi Seijuurou untuk menikahi lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kisechinderella sedang membersihkan atap kamar ibu tirinya. Ibu tirinya itu pingin segalanya sempurna. Jadi atap kamarnya pun harus bersih kinclong sampai bisa buat bercermin. Atap loh ya, bukan langit-langit. Sedangkan ibu tirinya malah asyik arisan sama ibu-ibu komplek sebelah. Kakak kandungnya yang tertua sedang sibuk menonton Oha-Asa yang katanya sih tebakannya selalu jitu. Ryota mah gak percaya sama yang namanya ramalan. Sekarang zaman sudah modern. Kuno kalau masih percaya sama ramalan.

Sedang Atsushi kakak keduanya, dari pagi tadi belum pulang dari belanjanya. Padahal ia sempat senang waktu kakaknya tumben lagi baik bantuin dia belanja buat bahan makan malam. Tapi hari sudah sore begini kenapa dia belum pulang juga? Bisa-bisa nanti dia yang kena damprat emak tirinya.

"RYOTAAA!" _Tuh kan_.

Ryota yang namanya merasa terpanggil langsung menuruni tangga dari atap dengan lincah. Ia tadi sempat mengkopi gerakan abang-abang yang betulin genteng di sebelah rumahnya.

"RYOTAAA!" suara indah milik nyonya besar kembali menggema di dalam rumah megah itu. Ryota berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri si pemuda berambut merah terang. Ia tahu jelas, kalau pemuda itu sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan nama kecil pasti ia sedang marah besar.

"Iya, ma,"

"Kemana Atsushi? Kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang?" benar kan, yang telat pulang siapa yang dimarahin siapa.

"Err...mungkin masih di jalan-ssu," Mata Seijuurou memincing mendengarnya. Ryota hanya mampu merinding melihat perubahan ekspresi Seijuurou.

"Terus ngapain kamu masih disini kalau sudah tahu Atsushi masih di jalan? Bisa saja dia tersesat kan," _tersesat di toko makanan sih iya_.

Ryota cuma bisa misuh-misuh sendiri dalam hati mendengar celotehan panjang ibunda tirinya. Rela tidak rela akhirnya Ryota menyusul sang kakak yang katanya pergi ke supermarket buat beli bahan makan malam. Sang bunda tiri melihat kepergian Ryota dari depan rumah dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dadanya. Kepalanya ia tinggikan seolah ia adalah penguasa tertinggi di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sambil berjalan mencari Atsushi, Ryota bersenandung ria. Hingga terlalu asyiknya, ia sampai tak melihat ada pemuda berkulit hitam yang sedang sibuk di pinggir jalan dan menabraknya.

"Woi, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

Teriak lelaki hitam itu tidak santai. Sedang lelaki lain berambut coklat yang Ryota kira adalah teman pemuda hitam itu justru bolak-balik membungkukkan badannya seraya barkata maaf.

Ryota tak mau meminta maaf meski ia yang menabrak lelaki hitam di depannya. Salah sendiri berdiri seenaknya di jalan, memang dia kira ini jalanan miliknya.

Ryota berjalan acuh, seolah tak mempedulikan bentakan yang pria itu lontarkan padanya.

"Hei, _Teme!_"

"Sudahlah Aomine-san," laki-laki berambut jamur itu mencegahnya dan mencoba menenangkan. Lelaki tan yang dipanggil dengan Aomine itu menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras, melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada jalan aspal yang dipijaknya. Sedangkan pemuda pirang penyebab kekesalannya sudah menghilang di persimpangan.

"Tinggal berapa lagi sih Ryo undangan yang harus kita antar?" Aomine makin kesal. Sedari tadi undangan yang dia antar seolah tak ada habisnya. Memangnya ibundanya ini mau mengundang berapa banyak orang sih?

"Ano…tinggal empat lagi, Aomine-san," Pengawal yang bernama Sakurai Ryo menunjukkan empat buah undangan di tangannya.

"Oke, kalau gitu kita bagi dua. Aku satu kamu tiga,"

"Ehhh?"

Aomine mengambil secara acak undangan di tangan pengawalnya. Ia kemudian melihat alamat yang tertera dan berlari menuju kesana. "Kalau sudah selesai ditunggu di tempat tadi ya," teriak Aomine kepada pengawalnya saat dirinya sudah mulai menjauh.

Pengawal itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Dilihatnya ketiga undangan di tangannya, kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang terdekat terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah yang dituju, Aomine langsung semangat menekan bel yang ada di samping pagar. Ia memang sempat mendengar desas-desus, bahwa yang tinggal di rumah ini ada seorang pria cantik.

'_Ting-tong!'_

"Ya?"

Aomine menunggu sebentar dengan cukup sabar.

Pagar terbuka otomatis. Aomine sempat memandang takjub rumah modern di depannya. Ia melangkah masuk. Di depan pintu rumah sudah ada pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi sambil mendekap kudapannya. Aomine menduga dialah bodyguard di rumah ini.

"Siapa ya?" nada suara pemuda itu nampak malas dan tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Aomine menengokkan wajahnya ke arah dalam rumah yang pintunya sudah terbuka. Mencari penghuni lain siapapun asal jangan pemuda aneh ini.

Aomine membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. Begini-begini Aomine sudah diajarkan sopan santun sejak kecil. "Perkenalkan, saya Aomine Daiki, pangeran dari Touo. Saya datang kemari hendak mengantarkan undangan _anniversary_ kerajaan Touo yang sekaligus ada pesta dansa di dalamnya."

Atsushi berkedip tak paham. "Oohh… bentar ya, ayo masuk,"

Aomine kemudian dipersilahkanlah duduk di ruang tamu. Sedang lelaki bersurai ungu tadi pergi masuk entah ngapain. Lagi-lagi Aomine disuruh menunggu. Sambil mengomel dalam hati, ia memeriksa jam tangannya. Waktu sudah berjalan sepuluh menit, ini sudah terlalu lama untuk membuat orang menunggu.

Sambil mengucapkan permisi pelan, Aomine masuk ke dalam. Ternyata di ruang tengah ada tiga orang penghuni rumah, yang satu sedang sibuk membersihkan kukunya, yang satu sibuk memakan cemilan sambil menonton TV, dan yang satu lagi sedang menyapu kolong-kolong meja. Aomine menduga lelaki yang tadi menyambutnya di depan pintu lupa dengan kehadirannya dan malah asyik melanjutkan acara ngemilnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Shintarou yang pertama kali sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Ahh kamu kan-" Ryota menunjuk dengan tak sopannya. Menatap sosok pria di depannya dengan wajah shock. "Beraninya kamu masuk kesini-ssu!" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng. Sapu dipegangan sudah ia angkat mengambil ancang-ancang memukul lelaki asing yang berani masuk ke rumah.

"Ah pangeran-chin,"

"Pangeran?" Ryota dan Shintarou berujar berbarengan. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depan mereka.

"Iya, dia pangeran yang mau mengantarkan undangan," jelas Atsushi.

"Mohon maaf, tapi bisakah kau letakkan undangannya saja disini. Aku baru merapikan kuku-kukuku soalnya." Shintarou menunjuk pada meja di dekatnya. Memerintahkan Aomine untuk meletakkan undangannya di atas meja. Aomine baru ini merasa diperlakukan buruk oleh rakyat jelata.

Oke. Aomine menurut. Marah pun tak ada gunanya. Setidaknya ia ingin mendapat citra yang baik pada rakyat-rakyatnya. Aomine meletakkan undangan itu di meja yang Shintarou telunjuk. Tetapi ia merasa ada yang kurang.

"Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana, nanodayo." Shintarou menunjuk pintu rumah mendapati sang pangeran masih terdiam berdiri disana.

Aomine merasa tak puas untuk pulang. Setidaknya ia ingin menemui orang yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitar kerajaan. "Ngomong-ngomong aku pernah mendengar ada lelaki manis yang tinggal di rumah ini. Mana orangnya?"

"Maksudmu aku-ssu?"

Aomine melirik sebentar, kemudian bertindak seolah-olah tak mendengar perkataan Ryota. Pembalasan yang tadi sepertinya. Ryota berteriak tak terima.

"Maaf, tak ada orang yang seperti anda maksud. Pintu keluarnya masih tetap di sebelah sana," sekali lagi Shintarou menunjuk letak pintu rumahnya.

"Serius tak ada? Lelaki bersurai merah dengan tubuh yang mungil itu loh,"

Sedetik setelah Aomine mengatakan kalimat itu, sebuah gunting langsung melayang dan memotong sedikit helai rambutnya. Aomine langsung berjengit ngeri.

"Tolong ulangi perkataanmu, yang mulia," Seijuurou keluar dengan gunting lain di tangannya. Kalimatnya cukup sopan. Tapi senyum _creepy_ jelas mengganggu wajah manisnya.

Seolah mendapat kembali sinar kehidupan, Aomine dalam sekejap melupakan aksi lempar gunting yang barusan si surai merah itu lakukan. Sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya yang membuat Ryota menahan mual. Aomine berlutut kemudian kedua tangannya meraih sebelah tangan milik Seijuurou dan mengecup pelan. Entah itu hanya bentuk sopan santun atau hanya modus semata. Seijuurou berpikir harus mencuci tangannya 7 kali pakai tanah setelahnya.

Atsushi memandang tak minat, masih sibuk memakan kudapannya. Sedang Shintarou mengecek jam tangannya kira-kira berapa detik lagi ibu tirinya akan mencekik pangeran di depannya.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan dirimu yang manis ini disini. Sudikah kau menghadiri undangan _anniversary_ kerajaan Touo yang diadakan Sabtu ini?"

"Jadi kau pangerannya?" Tak menghiraukan tangannya yang masih diremat oleh pria hitam di depannya, Seijuurou balik bertanya. "Seorang pangeran datang seorang diri jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan undangan? Rajin sekali,"

Sungguh perkataan Seijuurou kentara sekali berniat menyindir. Tapi karena pangeran Touo yang kapasitas otaknya agak rendah kalau tak mau dibilang bodoh, jadi ia tak mengerti maksud Seijuurou dan justru mengira Seijuurou berbaik hati memujinya akan keteguhan hatinya yang berjalan jauh demi menemuinya.

"Tak apa, sayang. Aku tak pernah merasa sia-sia jika harus dihadapi oleh orang manis sepertimu," Aomine berkedip genit. Seijuurou pura-pura tak melihat kedipannya. Ia masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan tamu terhormat yang ada disana.

"Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku menghadiri pesta itu?

"Kau bisa menikah denganku. Tapi kalau kau ingin menikah lebih cepat juga tak apa sih."

Seijuurou menatap pangeran di depannya tanpa ekspresi.

"...Kupikirkan,"

Shintarou melongo mendengar jawaban Seijuurou. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ibu tirinya ternyata mudah luluh dengan seorang pangeran hitam nan aneh macam Aomine Daiki.

"Aku tidak luluh, Shintarou. Aku hanya ingin dia cepat pergi dari sini." ujar Seijuurou setelah kepergian sang pangeran. Dipelototinya kemudian Ryota gara-gara tadi ia telat mencari Atsushi. Padahal kalau ia pulang cepat dan tak membawa Atsushi pun ia akan dimarahi. Jadi yang mana pun sama saja kan ia akan tetap dimarahi.

"Ambil guntingku disana dan letakkan ke tempat semulanya," Seijuurou menunjuk gunting merahnya yang tadi ia lempar. "Dan setelah itu segera siapkan makan malam. Harus ada sup tofu seperti biasa."

Seijuurou pergi dari tempatnya. Ryota ingin menjulurkan lidahnya namun tak jadi mengingat ibu tirinya mempunyai kekuatan seperti cenayang. Sambil misuh-misuh ia pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan ibu tirinya tadi.

Berkat bakat yang ia punya dalam meniru koki handal, Ryota dapat menyelesaikan memasak makan malam hanya dalam waktu setengah jam. Ia berbalik ke meja makan sambil membawa piring berisi ayam goreng. Manik goldnya kemudian sadar ada yang aneh di meja makan.

"Atsushi-cchi ngapain-ssu disitu?"

"Aku kan berbaik hati menemani Ryo-chin memasak."

Katanya sih nemenin, tapi tangannya bolak balik nyomot sup tofu yang Ryota bikin. Ryota mendengus kesal. Kalo dimarahin nih bayi titan pasti ngadu ke ibu tirinya. Tapi ini Ryota juga terancam bakal dimarahi ibu tirinya karena alhasil makanannya kosong melompong semua.

"Atsushi-cchi, kalau aku tak salah lihat tadi Shintaroucchi membawa snack kentang berukuran besar-ssu,"

"Sungguh?"

Ryota mengangguk mantap.

"Asyikkk!"

Atsushi bersorak girang. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan dapur. Menyisakan Ryota yang meneteskan air mata gara-gara makanan yang dimasaknnya habis dengan percuma. Nangis pun tak ada guna, Ryota harus buru-buru memasak makan malamnya lagi. Mengingat waktu yang tersisa tinggal 30 menit lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari pun berlalu dengan sangat lambatnya. Malam undangan pesta yang ditunggu Ryota pun tiba. Sudah dapat diduga Ryota tidak diajak. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena ia memang ingin sendirian di rumah sambil bernyanyi sebebas-bebasnya. Ia berharap cemas agar ibu tirinya mau datang ke pesta itu. Dan tanpa perlu repot-repot memaksa ibu tirinya pergi ke pesta itu pun ternyata si surai merah sudah pergi dengan membawa anak-anaknya. Alasannya sih pingin menghemat uang untuk makan malam. Ryota nggak peduli alasan ibu tirinya pergi ke pesta dansa. Ia cuma bisa berdoa semoga pangeran hitam nan jauh disana berhasil menggaet ibu tirinya agar hidupnya damai seperti dulu lagi. Mau diculik atau dianu-anu apapun juga tak apa. Yang penting dia bahagia.

Sebelum memulai konser solonya malam ini, Ryota menyisakan waktu sedikit untuk berdoa terlebih dahulu agar ibu tirinya bisa segera pergi dari rumah ini. Ryota mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon doa kepada siapapun yang sudi mengabulkan doanya.

"_Anoo..._"

"Jangan ganggu-ssu, aku sedang melakukan doa ritual untuk mengusir ibu tiri itu dari sini-ssu,"

Ryota menoleh ke belakang tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kekosongan.

"Se-setan-ssu!"

"Setan dari Hongkong!"

Ryota menoleh kaget ketika mendengar suaranya lagi. Dilihatnya ada pemuda unyu bersurai biru muda menatapnya datar dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai bapak peri, tapi Ryota lebih sudi memanggilnya adik peri karena lelaki itu terlalu imut.

"–Ehem!" orang itu berdehem ria kemudian menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kesini. "Aku diutus untuk membantumu agar bisa ikut ke pesta itu. Tapi karena di depan mataku melihat suatu ritual aneh dan sepertinya Kisechinderella yang kutolong ini bukan anak baik-baik, sepertinya bos ku salah memberikan perintah."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu-ssu!" Ryota buru-buru memeluk bapak peri yang hendak pergi. "Sebenarnya aku mau ke pesta itu,"

"Serius?" Bapak peri menatap datar tak percaya.

"Iya-ssu, aku ingin masuk TV. Di istana pasti banyak yang meliput 'kan? Aku ingin terkenal-ssu."

Bapak peri hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Tak menyangka Cinderella jaman sekarang akan seaneh ini.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku takut aku bakal kehabisan napas sebelum aku bisa membantumu," sang peri dengan wajah manis itu berkata dengan napas penuh sesak.

"Eh gomen pericchi," Ryota buru-buru melepaskan. Takut juga ia gagal dibantu oleh sang peri untuk pergi ke pesta.

"Mmm...baiklah, Kise-kun," bapak peri mengganti panggilannya. Karena menurutnya memanggil orang itu dengan nama Kisechinderella akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga. "Tapi kau juga harus mengabulkan permintaanku kalau kau berhasil menjadi terkenal."

"Ehhh? Bapak peri macam apa ini-ssu? Jadi semua ini tidak gratis?"

"Di zaman modern sudah tidak ada yang gratis, Kise-kun. Ke toilet pun kau harus tetap bayar. Lagipula kan kubilang kalau kau berhasil mencapai keinginanmu. Berarti kalau kau sudah menjadi orang terkenal 'kan? Kau mau tidak?"

Ryota berpikir serius. Pilihannya sulit juga ternyata. Bagaimana kalau permintaannya nanti untuk menjadi kekasihnya kalau dia sudah terkenal? Ryota belum siap untuk berkomitmen soalnya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat bapak perinya imut juga, jadi tak apalah.

"Maaf menginterupsi pikiranmu, Kise-kun. Ngomong-ngomong aku tak sudi menjadikanmu pacar-ku." Bapak peri berbicara datar. Seolah menghunus ribuan jarum ke tubuh Ryota.

"Lalu apa permintaanmu, pericchi?"

"Aku hanya minta jatah vanilla shake dua gelas dalam sehari kalau kau berhasil jadi orang terkenal."

Ternyata permintaannya tak sesulit yang ia pikirkan.

"Oke, deal-ssu! Tapi kalau kau memang ingin menjadi kekasihku, mungkin bisa kupikirkan."

Bapak peri dan Kisechinderella pun bersalaman tanda sepakat. Sang peri meminta Kisechinderella untuk menutup kedua matanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu muncul cahaya biru-biru setelah sang bapak peri mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

'_Shake..shake... Vanilla shake...shake…'_

"Buka matamu, Kise-kun,"

Ryota membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan pakaian yang dikenakan.

"Eh? Eh?" Ryota membolak-balikkan tubuhnya. Menatap kagum pada pakaian kasual yang melekat ditubuhnya. Setelan celana dan jas biru dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi merah. Sangat-sangat gayanya dia sekali. Ia pun buru-buru berlari menuju cermin besar yang ada di kamar ibu tirinya.

"_OMG_, aku tak menyangka aku tuh setampan ini," Ryota memegang kedua pipinya takjub. Matanya berbinar-binar senang.

"Ehem, Kise-kun, sekarang bukan saatnya kau bernasis ria di depan cermin. Waktu terus berjalan, cepatlah segera menuju istana. Sebelum pesta dansanya berakhir."

"Eh? Iya-ssu." Ryota berlari lagi menuju luar rumah. Kemudian celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Eh kok tak ada?"

"Kau mencari apa Kise-kun?"

"Pericchi, kenapa kereta kudanya tidak ada? Apa belum datang?" Ryota bertanya polos. Bapak peri menepok jidat.

"Kise-kun, sekarang jaman serba modern. Sudah tak ada lagi kereta kuda. Sebentar aku panggilkan ojek online dulu. Bapak peri mengeluarkan handphone keluaran terbarunya. Dengan sekali pencet satu ojek pun langsung tiba di depan Ryota.

"Tunggu, ini udah dibayar kan? Aku gak punya uang loh,"

"Aku sudah membayarnya dengan kartu kreditku, Kise-kun."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ryota buru-buru menaiki ojek yang bapak peri pesan. Dengan kecepatan cahaya ojek itu pun menghilang dalam sekejab.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…

"Dai-chan anakku, lihatlah lelaki cantik itu. Sepertinya ia cocok denganmu." Aomine mengedarkan pandangan pada arah yang ditunjuk ibundanya. Seorang pria cantik bersurai pirang dengan wajah kelewat ceria yang pernah ditemuinya ada disana. Sengaja sekali berdiri dekat-dekat kamera agar dirinya bisa terekam.

Aomine menatap tak minat. "Tidak ma, makasih. Sepertinya lelaki itu bawel dan aku tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan lelaki berisik itu." Aomine mengedar ke arah lain. Mencari sosok yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Tak ada yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Pemuda bersurai merah yang kemarin belum ia temukan. Tiba-tiba saja mamanya menepuk pundaknya.

"Dai-chan, musiknya sudah dimulai. Ajaklah lelaki itu ke lantai dansa."

Seolah tak mendengar perkataan Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu atas ketidaktertarikannya pada pria pirang itu, sang ratu tetap memaksa agar Aomine pergi dari singgasananya. Aomine pun terpaksa berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju tempat keberadaan Ryota.

"Heh, Kuning,"

Telinga Ryota berdenyut. Suara yang memanggilnya begitu mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Berdansalah denganku sebentar," Aomine mengatakan hal itu tanpa ada nada mengajak. Awalnya Ryota ingin menepis tangan Aomine yang mengarah padanya dan memaksanya untuk berdansa bersama. Tapi begitu menyadari semua pasang kamera di gedung itu mengarah padanya yang berdiri dekat Aomine, Ryota buru-buru mengiyakan. Kesempatan langka bisa eksis di televisi menurutnya.

Dari jauh, Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya begitu matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang berdiri di sebelah pangeran.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat rupa itu,"

"Dia Ryota, Shintarou. Hanya sekali lihat wajahnya juga sudah kentara." Meski bilang begitu dalam hati Seijuurou sedang memikirkan hukuman apa yang selayaknya bagus untuk anaknya yang melanggar hukuman.

"Are? Memang Ryo-chin boleh ikut ke pesta ini?"

"Awas saja jika pekerjaanmu belum kelar dan kau bersenang-senang sendiri Ryota," Akashi menggumam penuh kekesalan. Menghiraukan pandangan penonton yang begitu terpesona dengan Ryota dan Aomine di tengah lantai dansa. Seijuurou justru sibuk menghabiskan sup tofu di depannya. Kesempatan makan gratis tak akan datang dua kali menurutnya.

Sedangkan Ryota ternyata sudah mulai risih juga. Ia tak biasa mengenakan sepatu pantofel. Kakinya mulai merasa kesemutan.

'_Ting! Ting!'_

Lonceng di istana pun berbunyi yang menandakan sudah pukul dua belas malam. Ryota sudah mencapai batasnya. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat.

"Sudahan ya,"

Sambil menyudahi dansanya secara sepihak, Ryota pun berlari meninggalkan istana. Sepatu pantofel yang membuat kakinya kesakitan ia lepas dan dibuangnya asal. Tak lupa ia berdadah ria dahulu di depan kamera sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Wartawan pun banyak yang menyorot Ryota karena ketampanan dan kecantikan yang menyatu di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Pesta dansa sudah berlalu selama dua hari. Tapi pangeran Aomine tetap saja galau. Karena di pesta dansa itu ia gagal mengajak dansa lelaki mungil bersurai merah yang ditaksirnya. Sedang sang ibunda dilain pihak mulai memaksa dirinya untuk mencari pemilik sepatu pantofel yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ia tak mau pesta _anniversary_ yang disatukan dengan pesta dansa untuk mencari jodoh sang pangeran biayanya terbuang secara cuma-cuma. Padahal tak perlu dicari pun Aomine sudah tahu dimana pemuda berisik itu.

Jadi lagi-lagi dengan paksaan ibundanya, Aomine bersama pengawal setianya bergegas kembali ke rumah Ryota untuk mengembalikan sepatu yang sempat ia buang.

"Ssst! kuning brengsek,"

Kuping Ryota menegak. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara yang familiar. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Sudah ada dua orang berdiri disana.

"Pe-penguntit-ssu!"

"Sssttt!" Sosok berambut biru yang mengintip dari jendela buru-buru menyuruh Ryota diam.

"Apa si **dia** ada di rumah?"

Kata 'dia' Aomine tekankan. Ryota tahu siapa orang yang Aomine maksud.

"Ada-ssu. Baru saja dia pulang,"

"Oke aku akan masuk dengan cara normal."

Ryota _sweat drop_. Jadi kalau nggak ada ibu tirinya sang pangeran mau nyelinap gitu?

"Ryota,"

Dan bingo, panjang umur. Sosok yang tadi pangeran cari baru saja menampakkan dirinya. Tapi sayang pangeran sudah memutar menuju pintu depan.

"Hukumanmu karena pesta kemarin belum selesai. Cepat lakukan lagi,"

"Baik-ssu,"

Ryota mengikuti kemana ibu tirinya pergi. Sang ibu tiri kemudian duduk di sofa dan Ryota duduk di bawahnya. Ia mengarahkan kakinya ke arah Ryota kemudian Ryota mulai memijatnya. Kalau ada yang bertanya apa hukuman Kisechinderella dari ibu tiri, yaitu memijat kaki sang ibu tiri hingga tingginya bisa bertambah minimal sepuluh centi. Padahal Ryota tahu itu mustahil. Tapi Ryota tetap nurut jalanin hukuman, daripada dirinya diancam pakai gunting.

'_Ting tong!'_

Baru semenit Ryota menjalani hukuman, bel rumah berbunyi. Ryota tahu siapa yang datang.

"Buka sana pintunya,"

"Ehh, tak mau-ssu"

"Apa?"

"Yang datang orang gila-ssu,"

Seijuurou memincingkan matanya tak percaya.

"Coba saja buka kalau tak percaya," tantang Ryota. Ia sudah mulai jadi anak durhaka rupanya.

"Shintarou! Buka pintunya," teriak Seijuurou dari tempatnya. Ternyata dirinya takut juga kalau yang datang beneran orang gila.

Dalam sekejab Shintarou sudah kembali diikuti oleh dua orang di belakangnya.

"Ada pangeran lagi-nanodayo,"

"Undangan pesta lagi?" Seijuurouuu menatap tak percaya.

"_Ano…_" pengawal buru-buru membungkukkan badannya. Menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kemari. "Jadi kami kesini ingin mencari sosok yang kakinya sesuai dengan sepatu ini," jelas pengawal itu. "Dan bagi yang kakinya cocok dengan sepatu ini, akan dijadikan istri dari pangeran Touo."

"Aku tak sudi mencoba sepatunya-ssu! Kalau sepatunya muat, aku akan menikah dengannya," Ryota berteriak lebih dulu seusai penjelasan dari pengawal istana.

"Siapa juga yang mengatakan sepatu ini untuk kau coba?"

Aomine berjalan mantap bukan ke tempat sang pemilik sepatu. Ia berlutut hormat di salah satu penghuni rumah itu. Seijuurou harus mengernyitkan keningnya dalam ketika dengan gentle pangeran itu memegang tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan itu lembut, _–lagi_.

"Tuan putri, bersediakah dirimu mencoba sepatu yang saya bawa ini," ujar Aomine seraya menunjukkan sepatu yang dibawanya.

"Itu bukan sepatu milikku. Sepertinya tak akan cocok," Seijuurouu berkata seadanya.

"Tak apa, coba dulu saja,"

Seijuurou menurut. Kaki kirinya ia pakai ke sepatu pantofel mengkilat yang ada di depannya. Seperti dugaannya, sepatunya tak sesuai. Ukuran kaki Seijuurou terlalu kecil untuk sepatu itu.

"Sungguh cantiknya kaki rampingmu bersanding dengan sepatu pantofel ini,"

"Kau tak lihat sepatunya kebesaran?" Seijuurou berujar jengah. Tak habis pikir dengan sifat pangeran yang begitu aneh dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa sepatu yang dikenakannya tak sesuai.

"Tak apa, berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk membelikan sepatu yang baru untukmu,"

"….Terserah,"

"Ryo, sudah kuputuskan aku akan menikahinya,"

"–Hahhh?!" sontak semua penghuni rumah berteriak kaget, termasuk sang pengawal.

"Kau mau kan tuan putri?"

Seijuurou menatap tajam sang pangeran yang masih berlutut di depannya. "Namaku Seijuurou, bukan tuan putri," terlihat si surai merah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau aku menikah denganmu, apakah semua harta kekayaan milikmu akan kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Jangankan harta, diriku pun aku rela kau miliki," Aomine mulai mengeluarkan gombal andalannya. Sang pengawal merasa malu karena memiliki pangeran seperti ini.

"Baiklah aku mau,"

Sang pangeran dan ibu tiri langsung menikah esok harinya. Ryota lagi-lagi di sorot banyak kamera ketika datang ke istana. Impiannya menjadi orang terkenal pun tercapai dan ia pergi dari rumah peninggalan ayahnya. Sedangkan kedua kakak kandungnya akhirnya hidup bahagia tanpa terror gunting sang ibu tiri.

.

.

.

**~ TAMAT ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iya ceritanya gaje, saya tahu kok. Berminat review?


End file.
